I wouldn't bet your heart on it
by ElloDoctor
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been best friends ever since they were little kids. [From Sebastian] I can't believe I had to find about this "boyfriend" of yours through my mom. Care to explain?


_[From Sebastian] I can't believe I had to find about this "boyfriend" of yours through my mom. Care to explain?_

Kurt sighed as he read the text again, cursing himself for not telling Sebastian about Blaine sooner. But really, how was he supposed to tell his former crush and very gay best friend that over the summer he and Blaine Anderson had spent almost the entire time glued at the hip...and admittedly the mouth?

No, Kurt hadn't really been in a hurry to break the news to him. Not that he wasn't over Sebastian of course, having spent almost 2 years pining after Sebastian Kurt was officially done. No longer did Sebastian's name invoke a montage of fantasies to run through Kurt's head, instead he felt only the fond irritation that Sebastian tended to provoke in people that knew him. Frankly it had been a relief knowing that he could finally hang around Sebastian without worrying about his appearance like normal best friends did.

Kurt felt his spirits lift at the thought of seeing Seb again and he hastily typed out a reply.

_[To Sebastian] Yeah my bad... When you get back I'll tell you all about it ;)_

Sebastian loved details.

"You're seriously saying you've never seen it? Blaine held up the copy of Step Up as he spoke, his eyes widening adorably.

"Yep," Kurt shrugged. "I don't watch dance movies."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "That's strange..."

"Strange how?" Kurt shuffled closer to him on the couch, their sides pressed together.

"Well I just assumed you watched," Blaine nudged Kurt gently, his expression playful. "Seeing as you're such a good dancer..."

"Oh really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and moved closer to put his lips at Blaine's ear. "I'm good at other things too..."

"I like-" Blaine began, his expression promisingly eager but he was interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway to the Hummel living room.

"Well, well...Isn't this cute?"

Sebastian.

Kurt turned to see said boy leaning against the doorway wearing an arrogant smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"Why yes," he said sarcastically. "Please come in Seb."

"Who's this?" Blaine whispered to Kurt but before he could reply, Kurt was wrenched from his place on couch and into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian wound his arms around Kurt's middle and Kurt, shocked at the sound move, instinctively wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

And woah this was new, the most he and Sebastian have ever done was hug awkwardly whenever they weren't going to see each other for a while.

He was pressed so tightly to Sebastian that he could smell the expensive French aftershave he was wearing and while a few months ago Kurt would have relished this opportunity, at this moment with his boyfriend in the room it was definitely not appreciated.

"Sebastian!" He exclaimed, shoving the taller boy off him and glaring at him. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry," Sebastian said, unabashed. "You just looked so cute I couldn't resist."

Kurt blushed at the unexpected compliment and out of the corner he saw Blaine shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Right…" Kurt gave Sebastian a hard look. "Seb, I want you to meet Blaine, my boyfriend." He grinned widely. " Blaine this is Seb, my idiot friend." He gestured towards Sebastian and Blaine stood up from the couch.

"Nice to meet you," he said to Sebastian, reaching out a hand to firmly grasp at Sebastian's while his other arm wrapped a hand around Kurt's waist.

"You too," Sebastian said, sounding disinterested and still not looking away from Kurt. Sebastian's expression was pained and he was biting his lip, a nervous gesture Kurt recognised immediately.

There was an awkward pause, Kurt torn between wanting to interrogate Sebastian and wanting to apologise to Blaine for Sebastian's blatant rudeness.

"So…" he mumbled and glancing towards the kitchen, he was hit with an idea. "Seb! You know where the kitchen is, go get us some drinks."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian sounded affronted and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You heard me," he pointed towards the kitchen. "It's the least you can do for showing up unannounced."

"Fine, fine…" Sebastian held up his hands and left the room, winking at Kurt as he walked past.

Kurt turned back to Blaine who was still looking at where Sebastian had left the room.

"What?" Kurt asked, taking his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah I," Blaine turned to smile at him, squeezing their hands. "I just, well he's kind of…"

"Ridiculous? Yeah I know," Kurt grinned. "We've been friends for years and I still haven't gotten used to him." Kurt thought back to all the times they would play in Sebastian's backyard when they were little kids and giggled. "And I know he sounds like an asshole but he really isn't."

"It's not that," Blaine said, shaking his head. "He's just so… obviously…" Blaine trailed off, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Obviously what?" Kurt asked, feeling more confused by the second.

"…Into you." Blaine eyed Kurt, gaging his reaction.

The implausibility of Blaine's suggestion was beyond ridiculous and it was only Blaine's slightly wounded expression that kept him from laughing out loud and instead Kurt snorted. "Oh no Blaine, you've got entirely the wrong idea here."

Blaine still looked unconvinced. "I don't know Kurt… I saw what I saw…"

"I've known Sebastian for so long Blaine, don't you think I would know?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

Blaine blushed and Kurt smirked.

"No!" Blaine said unconvincingly. "But that doesn't matter, I still think he does…. He was acting pretty weird…"

"Sebastian's always been weird," Kurt said. "But he was acting differently-"

"See!" Blaine exclaimed and Kurt huffed exasperatedly.

"Probably because-" Kurt began but he was stopped midsentence.

"Aw, are you guys fighting?" Sebastian had returned to the room and was carrying a tray with three glasses of lemonade on it.

"No," Kurt rolled his eyes and he took two glasses, handing one to Blaine. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Blaine accepted the glass and after taking a sip addressed Sebastian. "So you're the Lacrosse captain at Dalton right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sebastian paused for a moment and then his eyes widened in recognition. "You go to Dalton as well."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "I'm a year below you two…"

"Warblers right?" Sebastian's tone sounded vaguely challenging.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded and Kurt jumped in quickly.

"Blaine's a great singer," he smiled proudly at Blaine. "And incidentally so is Sebastian."

"Really?" Blaine asked, sounding impressed. "Why haven't you tried out?"

"I'm too busy," Sebastian shrugged. "Besides, that would mean competing against Kurt at sectionals and I know how competitive he is." Sebastian grinned roguishly at Kurt who laughed.

"You know it." He said, slapping Sebastian's arm lightly.

"So Blaine," Sebastian abruptly turned his attention to Blaine. "You get straight As?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "No, I usually get Bs in Maths and Chemistry…?"

"Ah," Sebastian tutted. "What are your Hobbies?" he paused and his voice turned slightly colder. "Besides Kurt of course."

Kurt flushed and Blaine shot Sebastian another quizzical look.

"I like playing guitar, singing and watching football," Blaine said. "Or basketball when it's on…"

Oh good on you," Sebastian gave him an unimpressed look. "Breaking the stereotype."

"Sebastian," Kurt said firmly. "Enough."

"It's okay…" Blaine told him, giving him a comforting smile.

"Just like your outfit isn't…" Sebastian ignored Kurt and eyed Blaine's bowtie with disgust. "You look like an old man."

"Hey-" Blaine was actually sounding pissed now and Kurt quickly assessed the situation, his irritation slowly morphing into anger.

"Kitchen." He said to Sebastian tersely. "Now." And he stalked out of the kitchen leaving Sebastian to trail in his wake.

Kurt waited until Sebastian had closed the kitchen door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said tersely, glaring pointedly at Sebastian who was looking decidedly unapologetic.

"I should be saying the same thing to you!" he accused. "Flaunting your new boy toy all in my face!"

"He's only in year below Sebastian!" Kurt threw his hands in the hair. "God, what has gotten into you?"

"I don't like him," Sebastian muttered and Kurt let out a small squeak of disbelief.

"You only just met him," Kurt said and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, surely you can see he has zero personality!" Sebastian laughed derisively. "He's practically following you around like a little puppy!"

"That is not true!" Kurt objected.

"I bet he was the one to ask you out right?" Sebastian folded his arms. "You're settling, Kurt."

"This is none of your business Sebastian! I would have though you would be glad that I'm getting laid!" As soon as Kurt said the words Sebastian's eyes darkened and he took a few steps toward Kurt.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with him…. Kurt, please," Sebastian's tone turned desperate and Kurt felt his eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" Kurt's voice rose as he spoke. "You go around sleeping with anything with a pulse and I can't sleep with my boyfriend? Why do you even care?"

Kurt regretted the words as soon as he said them.

"Because," Sebastian paused. "Because I lo-like you Kurt."

Anger pulsed through Kurt at Sebastian's words. "You like me? You like me?!" He screeched. "We both know that isn't true."

"Wait what?" Sebastian searched Kurt's face. "How can you tell me what I feel?"

"Because you're just upset I don't like you anymore Sebastian!" Kurt groaned. He should have expected this to happen, Kurt had known that Sebastian was aware of his crush but he'd never brought it up, something Kurt was grateful for. But Sebastian had always loved attention and when it was taken away he would do anything to get it back.

"That is not true-" Sebastian began, eyes blazing but Kurt cut him off.

"Don't do this Sebastian," he pleaded. "Don't ruin this! I'm happy, can't you see that?"

Sebastian's face fell. "I don't want to make you unhappy… But I know what I feel."

"Trust me," Kurt snapped. "You don't."

"Kurt! Please, stop doing this to me!"

"Doing what? Telling you how it is?" Kurt asked bitchily, trying to ignore the pain that was clear on Sebastian's face. The room was quiet for second until Sebastian shuffled forward so that his face was centimetres away from Kurt's.

"I love you Kurt, why can't you accept that?" he asked quietly and Kurt froze.

"Don't say that Sebastian, you'll regret it," Kurt said shakily, his eyes filling with tears. "You will."

"I can't regret it Kurt," Sebastian murmured.

"I do," Kurt said, his tears breaking free and dripping down his face. "Please leave."

Sebastian opened his mouth obviously ready to retort but then Kurt's words seemed to register and he closed it. He didn't say anything, the look of hurt on his face said it all and Kurt had to bite his lip from calling out. But he kept silent as Sebastian opened the door the kitchen and made his way out of the house.

It wasn't till he heard the door slam that that he let himself go, wrapping his arms around himself as his body was wracked with silent sobs.

_He wanted this but why did it hurt so much?_


End file.
